


In The Night

by RumbelleDearie



Series: The Little French Maid [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, F/M, Feels, Lap Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>msninabonita4 prompted: While his wife Milah is asleep, Mr. Gold sneaks into his little maids bedroom. Smut and feels ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself feels....Hope you enjoy it everyone!!  
> Much love xox

Rummund Gold sat at his large mahogany desk nursing his fourth glass of whisky. Gold had locked himself in his study the moment he returned home from the pawnshop and proceeded to take out his most expensive bottle. Gold had every intention of drinking himself into oblivion. Because maybe if Gold could manage to forget, then he wouldn't have to face Belle French knowing the truth. He had told her he loved her. And he regretted it the minute his little maid darted out of the walk-in closet, muttering something about getting back to work and doing laundry. Gold couldn't believe it. He had allowed himself to feel so much more for the girl then he ever expected. Gold had always known that he cared more for Belle then just pure lust. He had a desire to be with her and to know her, for she intrigued him. But Gold had never intended to fall so head over heals madly in love with the little maid.

But what did love matter? Rum was already married, and nothing could ever come of his relationships with Belle. He knew that. He was obligated to Milah. They had stated their vows so many years ago and Gold had promised to honour them. And Belle knew the sad truth of it too. But with the mention of love Gold had given something more to Belle. The false hope that he wanted their relationship to go father, that it could go father, and that he would willingly take it farther. But as much as Gold loved his perfect little Belle, he could never be with her in that way. Maybe that's why Belle ran when he confessed his feelings to her? Did she feel the same way? Could Belle not bare to love the man she could never have? Gold certainly hoped that Belle wouldn't wish to end their arrangement because he opened his big mouth and let his heart slip out. Suddenly, Rum became overwhelmed with the unanswered questions. He needed to know how Belle truly felt. And sitting around drinking, and wallowing in self pity was not going to get him any closer to the answers he desired. 

Rum put away his bottle of whisky and began the struggle up the stairs to the master bedroom. It was well passed 11:00 at night and Milah would surly be asleep. He quietly opened the door to their master suite. Rum spotted Milah breathing heavily under the covers; Milah didn't stir as he moved further into the bedroom. Rummomd loosened his tie as he limped over to the walk-in closet in order to change. After leaning his cane against the dresser Gold began removing his suit jack and waistcoat. He took off his loosened tie and undid the top most buttons of his dress shirt exposing the juncture of his neck and chest. Moving on to his cuff links, he successfully placed one in a small jar on his dresser. But Rum fumbled with the second cuff link sending it clinking to the floor just under the ottoman. There was no retrieving it now. And as Rum looked down upon the ottoman his mind was flooded with the events of that morning. How soft Belles skin felt pressed against his. Her sweet smell of roses. And the delicate little whines she made as he built her up to her peak. The way her fingers dragged through his scalp as he thrust into her tight and welcoming heat. The memories made Golds' cock twitch with excitement. But then he remembered how she ran from the room the moment he whispered 'I love you' into her ear. He meant it though. Oh god how he meant it! 

Half hard, and satisfied that Milah was asleep, Gold exited the master suite and decided to make his way over to Belles room. He needed to know the truth. Even if the truth was that she didn't want to be with him anymore. He would respect that. With a gentle knock Rum timidly pushed open Belles bedroom door. He knew she would be asleep, but he needed her. Above all else, Belle was still one of his only friends. And if anything, he needed a friend right now. Carefully walking into Belles bedroom he rested his cane against the arm chair by the unused fire place and hobble over to the edge of her bed.

"Belle. Belle, darling. Are you awake?" Although his voice was merely a whisper Belle stirred at the sound. Belle squinted as her eyes struggled to open up and adjust to the darkness. When she became aware of Rum leaning over the edge of her bed she pushed herself up into a sitting position and gathered her duvet cover around her chest for modesty sake. Even though she was already wearing a night gown, the events after their morning tumble had left her feeling a little more vulnerable and exposed then usual. 

"Rum? Rum what are doing here?" She glanced to the clock on the mantle of the fireplace: 11:14. "It's late you should be asleep." Rum hesitated briefly, the silence of the night consuming the space. He gingerly sat down on the edge of Belles bed, turning so that his back was facing her. He stared down at his fidgeting hands as he tried to form the words he wanted to say. 

Belle sat completely upright and edged closer to Rum. She delicately reached her hand up to his shoulder encouraging him to face her. Rum shuttered at Belles touch as she softly stroked the inside of his shoulder and edged ever closer to his chest. He sighed, relieved she still felt warmth enough towards him for a simple embrace. He leaned into her touch, shifting his body, and facing Belle slightly. He was thrilled when her hand remain on his shoulder. But as comfortable as she was making him feel he couldn't bare looking into her eyes. Belle took her other hand and gently settled it upon Rums cheek. Rum unintentionally let a sweet and warm moan escape from his lips as Belle stroked his cheek. He let his eyes flutter shut while he enjoyed what could possible be the last time his little Belle ever touched him. He turned his face to place a tender kiss to the inside of her palm. Belles thumb soothingly stroked against his cheek, it was rougher then usual due to his stubble. While stroking the strong curve of his jaw Belle moved her hand placing it beneath Rums chin, her thumb steadying his face in her direction. 

"Look at me Rum." Belle pleaded, her voice a mere whisper echoing in his ears. His eyes slowly opened as he stared into her blue abyss. Belle leaned forward, closing the gap between them and softly placed her lips between his. Rum sighed, the vibrations from his lips coursing through Belles body. It was the softest mere brush of lips the two had ever shared. Tender, sweet, and beautiful. Belles heart felt engorged as they slowly pulled away, a million thoughts running through her mind as she searched his deep eyes for any hint of what he was feeling.

"Why did you leave Belle?" Rums voice was rough and shaky. 

"I...I was scared." Belles left hand still stroking his check while her right stayed perched upon his shoulder.

"Oh. Sweetheart." Gold brought both of his hands up to Belles face, cradling it in his palms. She was so beautiful. Belles left hand dropped from Rums' cheek brushing his neck on its way down to resting on his chest.

"Did you really mean it?" Belle felt ready to cry.

"Yes. Yes I did." Rum said confidently. It was the first thing he had said that night that wasn't in a whisper. "But you don't have to say it if you don't want to Belle. If you're not ready. Or...or if you don't feel the same. It's fine if you don't really--" Before he could let his doubts riddle him any further Belle pressed her lips to his in a forceful inhalation of his lips. Her mouth was absolutely consuming his, leaving Rum positively glowing. Her hands wrapped around his neck and begun traveling through his hair while she remained cradled in his comforting grasp. "Oh Belle. You don't know how much I needed this."

Belle moaned into his mouth, causing her to open up to him. Rum slipped his tongue in, gently entwining with Belles. Their touches were delicate at first, even though their lips were smashed tightly together as they altered their angles. But Belle began teasing him by dragging her tongue on the roof of his mouth and scrapping it against his teeth. Her hands drifted to Rums chest. Belle tucked her hand down the opening of Rums shirt, driven by the desire to feel his flesh against hers. Rums hands wrapped around her chestnut curls and tugged them forcefully. Their kiss was broken as Rum slipped his tongue down the exposed flesh at Belles neck. The pain from Rum pulling on her lushes curls excited Belle and her pleasure began pooling in her lower belly. Rums teeth scraped along her neck leaving noticeable love bites as he marked her delicate skin. Belle gripped at Rums thigh, her nails digging into his skin as she tried to hold back her pleasure. Her hand firmly slid up Rums thigh as she shamelessly rolled her hips, grinding into the mattress to gain the sense of pressure she needed. Belle made her way to his crotch and was alarmed to find how hard he was for her already. Belle smiled and whispered into Rums ear,

"Is this the reason you've come into my bedroom." She grabbed his cock through his pants sending an alarming wave of tingling heat through his body. 

"Not entirely." He confessed, the two of them chuckling into each others mouth as they shared another sensual kiss. Belle let out a moan as Rum took her breasts in his hands. Belle abruptly brought her hand up to her mouth stifling her noises. She looked shocked but Rum found it rather more adorable. When Rum didn't stop his menstruations on her aroused nipples Belle spoke up through breathless desire,

"What about Milah?"

"She's sleeping. She wont wake. We're safe Belle." 

Belle resumed her leisure on Rums thigh before she palmed Golds' erection through his dress pants. Rum hissed when Belle freed his cock exposing it to the cool night air. She slowly, and tortuously began to pump his shaft, while twisting her hand around his girth. Rum hastily pulled Belles night gown over her shoulders, he was pleased to find that she was perfectly naked underneath. With her breasts in his mouth and her hand wrapped around his cock the two slowly pleasured each other, increasing their heat and need. By the time Rum reached his hand down between Belles thighs he found her juices already smeared between her thighs.

"Gods Belle you're fucking soaking." His fingers barely had the opportunity to coat her fluids amongst her sex when she straddled his lap. Rums cock was pressed against Belles dripping core. Belle began rocking her hips into his member as he held her face between his hands, tucking her lose curls behind her ears. Belle was certain she could reach her climax by simply rubbing against his hardness. Rum let out a sigh as the tip of his cock brushed against her entrance but came short of penetrating her as Belle rocked back down. "Oh fuck. I need to take my pants off Belle you're killing me." Belle smiled, her cheeks a flush as she hopped out of Rums lap and ripped his pants off of him. His boxers came next and they worked together to remove his shirt. Both fully naked, Belle returned to Golds' lap. She placed an adorable kiss to the tip of his nose before slowly sinking onto Rum. Her body accepted him slowly but she was so slick Belle was able to easily lift herself up and sink back down. Belle was extremely heated, she had been putting off her orgasm the moment Rum had tugged at her hair. She road him in a state of pure bliss seeking her release. His hips shot up, meeting her at every thrust and smacking into her clit. Belle increased her pace, moaning wickedly as she begged for her climax to over come her. While locking eyes with Rum, Belles orgasm washed over her body, her face expressing her beautiful level of ecstasy. Belle had reached her orgasm so fast that it wasn't enough for Rum to go over the edge with her but he eased her through her orgasm nonetheless. After catching her breath Belle stilled with Golds' cock still expanding her. 

"I'm sorry Rum. I really needed that." She said a little embarrassed by her selfish drive for pleasure. But Rum just smiled. He rather liked having her in his lap.

"Don't apologize darling it was beautiful." Rum placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Make me yours Rum." Belle said playing with the ends of his hair.

"Are you sure? You won't be sore?"

"I'll be fine. I won't break. Please. You got to watch me cum, and now I want to see you climax in me." 

Gold smiled as he lifted Belle up, flipping her over and pinning her on top of the bed. The whole time he remained inside her tight channel. He began thrusting, harder then usual. Planting kisses all over her body and mumbling endearments into her skin. Each time Rum went to duck his head between the crook of Belles neck she lifted his face up to look at her. Rum plunged into Belle never leaving their eye contact as he began to feel her channel constrict around him. Rum realized that Belles body was already approaching another peak. He ducked a hand between then and applied pressure to her swollen clit. Belle cried out seeing stars as her second orgasm flushed over her unexpectedly. Just as Belle started to see clearly again Rums thrusts became short and erratic as his hips shifted to achieve his climax. Belle held firmly to his face when Rums seed erupted inside of her. Rum closed his eyes through the orgasm, his face scrunched into lines of relief and satisfaction. Belle smiled and kissed him as he slowed within her. When he opened his eyes again Belle tucked his lose hair behind his ear, only to have it fall back over his face. She chuckled a little.

"That was wonderful." Belle said as she pulled Rums body down on top of hers, taking all of his weight. It felt absolutely wonderful to have his body heat pressed fully against her skin. She felt absolutely consumed by him. They remained pressed together for a long time. Belle playing in Rums hair and stroking his back; Rum humming into Belles skin and tracing little circles onto her shoulder. "I wish you could stay." Belle whispered to him. Rum looked up, his shifting weight on top of Belle caused her to flinch and Rum rolled over, regretfully slipping from within Belle. He adjusted himself so he was laying beside her and brought the duvet covers up to cover them.

"I could. If you really wanted?" 

"Would you?" She asked hopefully but shook her head. "No, but you can't. Or...maybe just for a little bit, at least until I'm asleep?"

"I would love to darling. Milah is already asleep, she wont notice my absence now." Belle smiled weakly as she curled into his body and placed her head upon his chest. Rum placed a gentle kiss to Belles forehead. "I really meant it Belle. Please don't back away from me." He said a little reluctantly, realising that although Belle had kissed him and they had just had another round of mind numbing sex, Belle hadn't actually admitted her feelings to him. 

"I was scared Rum. I was scared because...I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Oh. Sweetheart." Rum lifted Belles face and gave her a sweet kiss. Belle muffled a yawn and Rum smiled, tucking her into his chest to coax her into sleep.

Belle dosed off quickly but Rum couldn't bring himself to leave her. She had told him she was falling in love with him! And although it put Rum in a huge mess, all he felt was joy. He watched his beauty sleep as he soothingly stroked her hair. Not shortly after, Rums happy thoughts eased him into sleep.

Rum woke up with the sharp need to pee. He felt the warmth on top of him and was strangely surprised. Milah hadn't moved over to his side of the bed in years, and now she was calmly breathing in and out above his chest? When Rums senses returned to him he realized that it was not Milah on top off him, and that he was still in Belles bed! Glancing up at the clock on the mantel, 2:32, Rum realized that he had stayed with Belle for nearly three hours! Rum carefully got out of bed, tucking Belle in and placing a kiss to her forehead. Although it was a challenge, he located his boxers, pants, and shirt in the dark of Belles bedroom. After getting dressed he grabbed his cane from the arm chair and regretfully left Belles bedroom. He closed her door behind him and made his way back to the master suite. 

Rum pushed open the door to the master bedroom. First, he relieved himself in the bathroom and then made his way to the walk in-closet where he changed into his silk pyjamas. This time he smiled down at the ottoman and his heart fluttered like the love sick fool he was. With the grin on his face he walked over to the bed. Milah stirred as Rum joined her in bed and pulled the blankets over him. 

"Your home late." Milah said bitterly as she rolled away from Rum.

"Sorry love. I... I didn't mean to wake you." He said submissively. 

"No. I bet you didn't."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am taking prompts for this series!
> 
> Feel free to leave them in the comments.


End file.
